


A Thistle Cannot Grow (Podfic)

by Hoely_owl



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Broken Telephone, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoely_owl/pseuds/Hoely_owl
Summary: Clint stood at the bottom of the stairs in his boxer shorts and socks with his bow aimed at Bucky Barnes.Bucky held his hands up in a placating gesture. “I didn't mean to sneak up on you.”Clint didn't lower the bow.“I didn't know you had a kid,” Bucky added conversationally.“I should shoot your ass on principle.”Bucky Barnes, injured and bleeding, breaks into Clint Barton's apartment through the fire escape after a bad op, discovers that Clint has a kid, and decides that he should probably stay because they clearly need looking after.





	A Thistle Cannot Grow (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccbytheseashore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccbytheseashore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thistle Cannot Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956835) by [ccbytheseashore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccbytheseashore/pseuds/ccbytheseashore). 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/k8mwdv41k8ed3pa/A+Thistle+Cannot+Grow.mp3


End file.
